Disney's Dave the Barbarian (2004)
Disney's Dave the Barbarian is an American animated television series created by Doug Langdale and Savage Steve Holland. The series aired between January 23, 2004 and January 22, 2005. With the Voice Talents of 'Main Cast' *Danny Cooksey - Dave *Erica Luttrell - Candy *Estelle Harris - Lula *Frank Welker - Faffy *Kevin Michael Richardson - Oswidge *Tress MacNeille - Fang 'Secondary Cast' *Jeff Bennett - Storyteller *Lisa Kaplan - Mrs. Gert Bogmelon *Paul Rugg - Chuckles 'Minor Cast' *Amy Volkert - Mosky Varlet (ep17) *Brian Posehn - Kid (ep12), Knuckles the Silly Piggy (ep12) *Charlie Adler - A Villager (ep6), Cap'n Greenbeard (ep16), Dumb Beetle (ep6), Elf Ring (ep18), Evil Statue (ep18), Gormol (ep11), Malexus (ep16), Matty the Jester (ep16), Molly (ep11), Napoleon (ep6), Snake (ep7), Stu (ep7), Ted (ep7), Warrior 1 (ep11) *Clancy Brown - Damsel Puppet (ep12), Drill Warrior Gronch (ep12), Iapetus (ep19), Octopus (ep19), Puppeteer (ep19), Warrior Puppet (ep12) *Cree Summer - Browsin' Gal (ep6), Fish (ep6), Mona (ep5), Nona (ep5), Sheebor (ep5), That Other Bug (ep6) *Danny Cooksey - A Dancing Boy (ep17), A Rugby Player (ep8), Acolyte (ep14), An Invading Warrior (ep3), An Invisigoth (ep13), An Ox (ep6), Another Villager (ep6), Box Office Guy (ep8), Casmago (ep5), Cribby (ep12), Dragon (ep18), Evil Pie (ep18), Ghost Dad (ep16), Jack (ep14), Kronkaz (ep5), Man (ep7), Numb Clerk (ep3), Seagull (ep21), Some Kid (ep4), Super Cool Ghost (ep16), The Efgy Backstreet Minstrel (ep21), Unlucky Feller (ep9), Vendor (ep1), Warrior 2 (ep11) *Diedrich Bader - Master of Evolution (ep4), Ox (ep4) *Erica Luttrell - A Woman (ep13), A Woman (ep17), Barbarian Woman (ep16), Big Hair Gal (ep3), Cute LPL Girl (ep12), Dinky, Filthy Pixie (ep3), Queen Glimia, Shopping Gal (ep6) *Frank Welker - Another Invading Warrior (ep3), Armageddon Souffle (ep18), Barber Ian, Creepy Old Guy (ep6), Dragon (ep19), Earl (ep21), Enchanted Toothbrush (ep2), Gorflington, Healer (ep1), High Priest (ep14), Ice Monster (ep2), Jerry the Spider (ep4), Lettuce Monster (ep7), Lion (ep12), Mortaad (ep5), Mr. Booples (ep15), Muffin Monster (ep1), Mystery Moo (ep16), Old Singer (ep17), One More Villager (ep6), Parrot (ep8), Paul (ep10), Play Announcer (ep20), Smoot (ep16), Some Poor Sap (ep9), That One Guy (ep4), Thor (ep11), Throne Voice (ep5), Very Unfortunate Man (ep9), Voice (ep12), Yarn Monster (ep18) *Grey DeLisle - Cackline (ep16), Deena (ep16), Troll Girl (ep16), Vermite Queen (ep11) *James Hetfield - Chino (ep10) *Jason Marsden - Galder the Hot (ep4), Young Guard (ep4) *Jeff Bennett - A Minstrel (ep13), A Thuggy Monster (ep21), Announcer (ep20), Another Man (ep11), Argan (ep2), Cheesy Singer (ep19), Chuckles' Servant (ep8), Color (ep20), Dusty (ep9), Evil Ham (ep18), Farmer (ep8), Frog (ep14), Hamish (ep11), Loogo, Pank Scroggle, Pirate Emcee (ep14), Popo, Recruiter (ep12), Referee (ep20), Sentry on the Left (ep3), Sentry on the Right (ep5), Sentry with Bad Ponytail (ep17), Slash Spacetime (ep15), Sprite of the Stump (ep1), That One Bug (ep6), The Sensitive Backstreet Minstrel (ep21), Titan Judge (ep19), Twinkle the Marvel Horse, Udrogoth Coach (ep20), Ugly Monster (ep5), Yar the Trainer (ep4), Yarp (ep10) *Joan Rivers - Ghost Mom (ep16), Queen Zonthara *John DiMaggio - Bug (ep8), Gagnar (ep8) *Kevin Michael Richardson - A Loud Feller (ep15), Abominable Snowman (ep4), Another Rugby Player (ep8), Another Thuggy Monster (ep21), Basso Profound Dave (ep21), Bee Keeper (ep11), Bubboeth, Casmago (ep16), Donkey (ep8), Dumber Beetle (ep6), Enchanted Rock (ep1), Evil Guy, Giant Panda (ep13), King Throktar, Magic Mirror, Monster (ep14), Moose (ep2), Rat (ep9), Rock Monster (ep11), Sentry on the Left (ep5), Sentry on the Right (ep3), Sentry Without Bad Ponytail (ep17), Supervisor (ep3), Tale-Tellin' Bug (ep6), That One Pretzel Man (ep15), The Harvest Hog (ep12), Thunder Hawk (ep7), Troll (ep5), Tyrannosaurus Rex (ep18), Wongo (ep10), Zombie (ep20) *Lars Ulrich - Jett (ep10) *Lisa Kaplan - A Large Woman (ep15), Befunda (ep13), Big Lady (ep7), Cauldron Voice (ep7), Dancing Girls (ep17), Ladybug (ep6), Money-Asker-For Lady (ep13), Nabbles (ep5), Parking Voice (ep6), Quozmir's Mom (ep1), Smock Lady (ep12), Visigoth Mom (ep2), Woman (ep12) *Maurice LaMarche - Another Invisigoth (ep13), Ghost Artist (ep16), Hamwise (ep13), Lumpsack (ep16), The Oracle of 34th Street (ep13) *Melissa Rivers - Gruntesda (ep16), Princess Irmoplotz *Michael McShane - Enchanted Tree (ep1), Hugely Muscled Barbarian (ep1), Quozmir, Ted (ep10) *Nestor Carbonell - Zit (ep7) *Paul Rugg - Angry Plush Bunny (ep17), Angus (ep11), Another Evil Statue (ep18), Beefy Pirate (ep20), Butler (ep21), Clyde (ep7), Cow (ep12), Dale (ep21), Flat Ugly Monster (ep5), Hapless Monk (ep6), Hiergoth Coach (ep20), Minstrel (ep2), Monkey (ep5), Old Man Gleebner (ep17), Paul (ep7), Potato Bug (ep12), Recording Engineer (ep8), Spoon (ep11), That Other Pretzel Man (ep15), The Last of Three Rugby Players (ep8), Visigoth Dad (ep2) *Phil LaMarr - Crier (ep5), Elderly Clerk (ep3), Enders the Thief (ep16), Hot Dog Boss (ep17), John (ep17), Librarian (ep3), Most Happy Ghost (ep16), Strom the Slayer (ep5), Town Crier, Uglier Monster (ep5) *Phil Morris - Judge (ep14), Terrence Winkie (ep14) *Quinton Flynn - King (ep21), The Cute Backstreet Minstrel (ep21) *Richard Horvitz - Another Dancing Boy (ep17), Guard (ep3), Ned Fritschman, Tarantula (ep17), Vicious Looking Warrior (ep3) *Rob Paulsen - Giant Mouse (ep19), Gorillas (ep21), Lemon (ep21), Malsquando, Money-Asker-For Kid (ep13), Monk (ep14), Monster Puppet (ep12), One More Minstrel (ep13), Parrot (ep8), Pinkeye the Sailor (ep14), Sven (ep8), The Approachable Backstreet Minstrel (ep21), Yet Another Invisigoth (ep13) *Shawn Patterson - Singer (ep16), Singin' Sailors (ep9) *Tom Kenny - Crystal Ball Narrator (ep4), Delivery Guy (ep14), Evil Lederhosen (ep14), Pillage Master (ep4), Sweet Boy (ep4) *Tress MacNeille - Bicepia (ep4), Cheesette, Filthier Pixie (ep3), Freya (ep8), Judy (ep2), Kid (ep7), Kid (ep20), Margo Winkie (ep14), Miss Bluelung (ep14), Mosquito (ep13), Nabbles, Peasant Girl (ep2), Phoebe (ep19), Queen of the Mole People, Receptionist (ep4), Roxie (ep10), Shopkeeper (ep3), Sneeze Gremlin (ep21), Trident (ep11) Category:Cartoons Category:2004 Cartoons